Objective: Demonstrate effectiveness of a safe, immediate, cost-effective, ecological, and user-friendly system that enables at-home deactivation and disposal of psychoactive prescription pharmaceuticals. Giner, Inc. proposes to develop a miniaturized electrolytic mixed-oxidant (MOX) system to safely destroy psychoactive pharmaceuticals in solid, liquid or patch form. The proposed system is designed to temporarily attach to a standard household faucet to eliminate need for extra equipment and to achieve size, performance and safety advantages over existing technologies. Phase I will assess overall feasibility of concept by focusing on design of MOX reactor and identifying requirements to inactivate selection of highly used pharmaceutical drugs. Phase I focus on following Specific Aims: 1. Design, Fabricate and Assemble BDD/MOX System Components. Focus on development/fabrication of compact and functional electrolytic MOX reactor unit by designing electrode structure and assembling necessary components. 2. Characterize Key Process Variables and Parameters. Process variables and parameters will be identified and optimized for sufficient electro-generation of mixed oxidants to inactivate select pharmaceutical products. 3. Demonstrate Suitable Performance of the System on Select Pharmaceuticals. Performance of proposed system will be assessed using psychoactive pharmaceutical products (Vicodin, Xanax, and Zoloft) selected for their frequency of prescription, treatment class and range of chemical structures. 4. Product Use, Placement, and Safety Evaluation. Product evaluated for ease of operation and target user safety from harmful exposure throughout entire deactivation process. Aim will also assess different ways product will be distributed to consumers. 5. Preliminary Design for Phase II Prototype. Focus on designing device prototype for Phase II and product cost analyses to demonstrate feasibility of proposed deactivation device for Phase II scale-up.